Snow King
by makasarili
Summary: Muraki as the Snow Queen. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki pairing.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is not mine but since no new installments of Yami are in sight; fans like me feel deprive and will settle for fanfiction reading and writing.  
  
Conspiracy Theory: Muraki spikes writer's muses to inspire lemon scenes with him in the starring role and then kills off said muses leaving a trail of unfinished stories.  
  
Warning: This is a work in progress. Expect updates to be slow.  
  
-----  
  
SNOW KING  
  
Once upon a time, two angels made a magic mirror to find good in the world. It was a most wonderful mirror, always finding moments that reflected God's grace. The two angels were praised highly for their work, but evil found a way to use it to divide them. The angels discovered pride and nursed it in their hearts, each began to think he was more responsible than the other for the mirror's special capability. Their pride broke them apart and they were both cast out of heaven.  
  
Evil invited them both to hell. One accepted but the other refused. He didn't want to be anywhere near his former partner. He decided to stay on earth and live as a mortal.  
  
Over time the two angels forgave each other and wanted to be friends again but when they met they found they had changed too much to be together. Hell's angel had learned the ways of evil and even his love was tainted with dark desires. Earth's angel had taken the mortal life and now had children as his legacy.  
  
The children did not know their father was a former angel. He was a good father. A good man but they never saw him as an angel.  
  
Hell's angel did not want his friend to die as a mortal and offered him immortality. He was refused. Earth's angel knew to be immortal again that he would have to kill all his children and he could not accept that. His children made him happy. He loved his children. Hell's angel looked at the children very carefully. They seemed so ordinary, but as he watched them a part of him wanted to have children too. One of the children looked at him and he found himself looking into beautiful violet eyes.

He decided he would have a child just as beautiful as that one and that the name would be Murasaki. He searched for a bride but no mere mortal woman was good enough. He married an ice demon princess. A year later twins were born. Beautiful boys in perfect form, but the father was disappointed.  
  
One baby was almost with out color. Skin like snow, hair like silver silk and eyes like metallic silver mirrors. Was this Murasaki?  
  
The mother was delighted and called him Muraki.  
  
The other baby looked like a miniature copy of the father. The father looked at him with favor. He could not be Murasaki but he would be named Saki.  
  
Hell's angel made himself vulnerable but having children. He was no longer immortal.  
  
The boys knew they were different from everyone else around them. Saki discovered he could be immortal if he killed his father and his brother. He killed both parents but failed when he tried to kill Muraki, he was killed instead.  
  
Muraki grew up.  
  
He found out about his father's friend and decided to seek out the descendants.  
  
He made his own mirror to find them.  
  
He found one in groove of Sakura trees. He found another in the mountains. Then others were in the valley. Time had scattered them over the land but the mirror found them all. There was one that caught Muraki's interest above all the others. The one he considered most beautiful among them. The darkest of desires consumed him to have the one known as Tsuzuki Asato.  
  
------

tbc  
  
June 4, 2004  
  
Now the torture of waiting for the next update begins...


	2. Two

Warning: This is a Tatsumi and Tsuzuki fic. If you want a different pairing, read a different story.

Disclaimer: I am not Hans Christian Andersen. I am not crazy enough to claim Yami No Matsuei as mine and you are smart enough to know that already.

-----

Tsuzuki had a smile that could blot out the sun, and he was beaming over Tatsumi's apple pie. "My favorite!" He squealed in delight, sprouting puppy ears. He was a little worried when Tatsumi said he would be the one to handle the office food budget. Tatsumi could be such a miser and a meanie.

"Now Tsuzuki-san let everyone have a piece."

The puppy ears drooped, as violet eyes watched the pie cut into smaller slices. That mouth watering delight! He knew it would taste heavenly. Tatsumi was a first-rate cook but he would never share his culinary delights for free. Anyway today's food budget was money well spent from everybody's point of view.

Tatsumi smiled to himself as he watched Tsuzuki eat the pie with delight.

"Tatsumi that was excellent." Kacho proclaimed.

"Thank you Tatsumi! It's the best pie ever!"

The cook welcomed the complements.

"I have a job for you Tsuzuki."

"Why does he always see me?"

"Because you are always lazing around here unless I whip you to go to work; you lazy good for nothing salary taking glutton!" The chief fumed.

Tatsumi sighed as he whispered "Your mouth always gets you into trouble."

"Deliver this to the main office as soon as possible."

"What that would take hours out in this weather!"

"You can always quit, but then you will never be able to eat Tatsumi's pies ever again."

"That's terrible." Muttered the glutton under his breath. "Okay I'll do it."

Tsuzuki got ready to leave, but Tatsumi called him back. "You should tie your scarf properly, you don't want to get cold." He reminded the younger man as he help him into his coat and saw him out the door. "Hurry back or I'll cut your salary."

"Hai. Hai."

-----

Tsuzuki made the delivery in record time. He even asked the main office to call his branch to let them know how hard he was working. He was on his way back but the snow so much deeper now than when he started.

When he got around the bend he saw a beautiful coach like a shining silver star. The coachman completely covered in white fur called for him to stop, so he did. It appeared that the coach had sunk to deep into the snow to get free on it's own.

His horse Uma paced around uneasily but with a gentle whisper Tsuzuki told her to stay still. He got down to talk to the stranger. Uma tired to keep Tsuzuki back. "What's wrong with you girl?"

The stranger called to Tsuzuki again.

"I'm coming. Please Uma stay here."

Uma tired to follow her master once again but found her legs frozen to the ground. She tried to call out to her master but the winds drowned out her voice.

"Are you stuck?" Tsuzuki asked unaware of any danger.

"Not at all, but we have been waiting for you." The coachman replied as he jumped down of the coach.

Tsuzuki didn't think he heard right. "What?"

"Come with us now. Tsuzuki-sama." There was an insistence in the words even as the tone remained the same.

"I can't I have to get back to the office. I'm sorry but I have to go back to -" He tried to back away but found his retreat cut off by three other men dressed exactly as the coachman. He didn't notice them before against the backdrop of snow.

"You will come with us or we will hurt you." They had long silver knives drawn out.

"-Tatsumi." He turned to find Uma encased in ice. "UMA!"

"You are coming with us."

"NO!" Screamed Tsuzuki as cold hands took firm hold on his shoulders. His heart was beating so fast, but fear kept him rooted to the ground. "NOOOO!"

A sudden eruption of power encircled him and the strangers.

Tsuzuki opened his eyes to find himself on the ground. Uma was thawed out, lying on her side, unmoving but breathing. The men in white were also unmoving on the ground scattered around him. He backed away not understanding what had happened but instinctively knowing that he had caused it.

The coach was untouched as if an invisible shield had protected it from the explosion. The door opened and Muraki came out.

"Well done Tsuzuki-san."

"It wasn't me!"

"Oh but it is." Muraki smiled gently as he gathered the shaken man in his arms. "They won't hurt you anymore because they are dead."

Tsuzuki couldn't believe it. He didn't want to but he knew it was true. He just killed those men. He saw the opened and unmoving eyes. "Dead. Dead because of me!" His mind reeled and then he realized he was being carried away. "Let me go!"

"Ah but my dear Tsuzuki-san. How can I possibly leave you here? I must get you warm, with my bear skin."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been looking for you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Muraki." Muraki whispered reassuringly as he kissed Tsuzuki's forehead, sending a chill that took hold of his heart, his body and his soul. "Now forget everything else."

The snow king entered his carriage with his angel and away they flew to his castle.

-----

Tsuzuki's disappearance was quite a mystery. Rumors went flying on what happened and why, but the only real witness was his horse Uma, who would not have survived that winter had it not been for Tatsumi who took care of him. The miser spent his own money, because he believed that Tsuzuki wasn't dead as some people claimed. When Uma had recovered, he decided to go look for Tsuzuki, promising himself he would not return without him.

He came across a little house with flowers all around. Knowing his friend, this sunny and cheerful place was a home he would choose for himself.

He knocked on the door hoping to find some clue as to where Tsuzuki may have gone.

"OH GOODIE! GUEST! I AM WATARI!" A blonde shrieked in delight, making Tatsumi a little deaf. "COME IN! COME IN!" He laughed as he pulled the dumbfounded traveler inside.

"I was hoping you could help me. I am looking for my friend."

"Does this friend have a name?"

"Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki Asato."

The blonde's fingers went flying over his magic cauldron and he saw the answer instantly, but choose not to tell the weary traveler. "You must have some tea."

"I must find my friend first."

"You will have a long journey, you must eat."

"The longer I wait here, the more time I waste which I could be using to find him."

"It's free."

Ah! The magic words no miser could resist. "Well maybe just a little."

Watari poured out some tea and served some cookies as well. The cookies were laced with his latest potion, but even though he knew that Tsuzuki with the snow king, he had no idea what his newest potion would do.

Tatsumi was a real miser at heart so he pilfered two cookies by pretending to eat them before he even attempted to eat one. Besides he did not have the sweet tooth that the chief and Tsuzuki possessed.

Watari was disappointed that there was no reaction in the first cookie and by the second one he was so curious as to why nothing was happening that he eat one himself. Suddenly he found himself having an overwhelming desire to tell Tatsumi the truth. The potion master confessed that he saw Tsuzuki was in the clutches off the evil snow king and that he had laced the cookies with his latest potion, which he now suspected to be a truth potion.

"You've wasted enough of my time!" Tatsumi roared as he rode off to find his missing friend.

-----

tbc

August 7, 2004


	3. Three

Warnings and disclaimers were in the previous chapters

b-b-b-b-b

Tsuzuki regained consciousness soaking in a hot spring.

"When did I get here? Where am I?"

He turned his curious eyes around him and saw a pair of attendants waiting for him.

"Tsuzuki-sama are you ready to come out now?" Asked the first one.

Tsuzuki noticed that his fingers were already wrinkly. He must have been there for quite sometime. He gave a small nod and the attendants had towels and a robe waiting for him. He blushed at the attention. It was something he was used too, but what was he used too.

"Are you hungry Tsuzuki-sama?"

"Is Tsuzuki my name? I can't seem to remember..."

The other attendant smiled at him. "Tsuzuki-sama you have been through a terrible ordeal you must rest."

"Where am I?"

"Your home Tsuzuki-san." A voice proclaimed before any of the attendants could say anything.

'Muraki-sama!"

Tsuzuki looked up to see a beautiful man who walked with grace and authority, the attendants prostrated themselves before him, but Tsuzuki was still standing frozen in surprise. He noticed the attendants and thought he should follow their lead but the man had his arms around him, which made it impossible for Tsuzuki.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I ... uhm... guess... I –I ... can't remember..." Muraki... the name seemed so familiar and very important but he couldn't remember why.

"Ah my dearest Tsuzuki-san that is why you should never run away from me." Muraki made the slightest gesture of his hand and the attendants left them immediately. "Come you must be tired."

"Where?"

"Too bed of course."

Tsuzuki turned back to see the bath being drained. Muraki gave him a gentle nudge to continue walking up the spiral staircase. It seemed quite a long way up and Tsuzuki nearly fainted just from looking up. Muraki caught him in his arms.

"Uhm.... It's okay I can walk. I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble my dearest, but maybe you need to eat first."

Food sounded like a good idea.

b-b-b-b-b

Tatsumi was furious. After the cookie incident, he had followed trail due to the rumors of a man who had incredible vision.

It was already dark and Tatsumi knew it was still a long journey to the snow king's abode. Uma wasn't afraid of the dark for Tsuzuki could lead her through the most treacherous paths in the dark as if it was daylight, but her current rider wasn't as sharp sighted. They had to stop as tortuous as the thought was to the ill-tempered traveler, it was a matter of fact; they had to stop.

'Please be alright.'

He tired to get as comfortable as possible out in the woods. Tatsumi was very reluctant to spend what limited funds he had for something as frivolous as an inn. Besides no walls could keep the nightmares away and no inn would allow him to have Uma come up to him and wake him at the earliest possible moment to continue their journey.

He was still some distance away from the next city when some soldiers came up to him. Their queen was getting married today and they were on patrol to keep trouble makers away. He had no weapons on him and only had the two cookies he got from Watari. He asked how the soldiers knew he was there and they told him one of the guest had looked out through the window and saw him, even thought no one else could see him, the queen send them out to find him.

"Such an amazing ability to see..." His heart leap hoping against hope it was Tsuzuki and that he had managed to escape from the snow king and ended up here. "Was he tall? About this height?" He asked as he brought his hand to the side of his head. "With his hair coming down to here."

The soldiers thought the description fairly apt. One even added that the guest's name began with T but he didn't remember exactly what it was. Another said he had unusual eyes.

"It must be Tsuzuki!" The weary traveler found renewed energy at this news, and followed them eagerly into the castle. 'Where is he?'

Tatsumi was brought before Hakushaku. The queen was getting married so the affairs of the city feel on him for today. Tatsumi wanted to see Tsuzuki right away, but he kept control off his urges and acted as etiquette demanded. He was asked what had brought him so far from home. He replied he was searching for his friend. He said he had reason to believe he was here in here kingdom, based on his conversation with the soldiers.

"Would you have any idea where he would be?"

"He would be at the queen's side right now getting married."

"Married?"

"Married."

He left with the most stricken face. 'Tsuzuki-san? Married?' He had to see as tortuous as the thought was he had to see him. 'Is this your happiness Tsuzuki-san?'

"I thought he was just a guest?"

"He was but the first groom was a false one. He had made some mistakes before but he saved her life just when it counted the most. The queen has loved him a long time but he was so shy about it."

"I have to see him."

He found the church but he could not get in. He heard that the queen was rather young but the people felt their kingdom was utopia under her rule. His vision was blurry and it wasn't due to dirty glasses but he made a show of cleaning them to calm himself down. He took a long hard look, willing himself to burn the image of Tsuzuki into his mind.

It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't Tsuzuki.

The storm of emotions in his heart racing between hope and despair, finally took a physical hold on him and he collapsed wearily against the wall. "It isn't him."

The people were crying for joy, and Tatsumi felt his own heart singing for joy, that it wasn't Tsuzuki. He soon came to his senses that he still had to find the glutton. He then realized his own hunger.

Hakushaku's servant found him and told him the interview wasn't finished, and he had to return to the count. Tatsumi followed, loathing at the delay but relived to find it wasn't Tsuzuki.

The count listened to his story carefully, and told him there was no Tsuzuki here and that the soldiers were talking of Terazuma.

"I figured that out when I went to the church." Rebutted Tatsumi.

"Are you insulting our queen?"

Tatsumi wished her happiness on her wedding and said the groom must be the happiest man on earth, but also had his own life to live and that he needed to find Tsuzuki.

"Ah! You must love him very much." Sighed the count, which Tatsumi found unnerving due to the selection of books the count had lining his shelves.

But then how could he explain being so distressed at the idea that Tsuzuki would be married?

Tatsumi was finally allowed to leave.

Now he had fallen prey to bandits. They took Uma. They had even taken him as a prisoner. They took everything Tatsumi had; even Watari's cookies. They eat Watari's cookies as they discussed their plans for Tatsumi. Each was planning to take a bigger share and everyone found out because of the cookies so they fought each other, while they were busy Tatsumi managed to escape staying in the shadows.

But now he had nothing except the idea that he had to continue north, to find Tsuzuki who was with the snow king.

b-b-b-b-b

Tsuzuki had fallen asleep with Muraki's charmed wine. The snow king smiled, the waters of forgetfulness had already erased his angel's past memories.

Muraki carried Tsuzuki to the bedroom he had chosen for his angel. It was in the highest tower that no one else could reach, not without the enchanted key in his pocket. If anyone tried to climb the staircase without permission the tower would grow longer and longer, so that no one else could reach the top. In this room were the dreams and false memories he would give Tsuzuki-san so he would never leave anymore.

In the following winter when his powers would be at their peak Tsuzuki-san would certainly submit himself in total surrender.

He could hardly wait.

The snow king gave his captive one more kiss before leaving, wrapping his treasure in a large white bear skin.

"Soon I will warm you with my bare skin." Promised the snow king.

b-b-b-b-b

tbc

August 21, 2004


	4. Four

Warnings and disclaimers were in the previous chapters.

------

Tsuzuki was dreaming the dreams that Muraki sent him, but then another dream came. He dreamt of a silhouette of a man scolding him but at the same time, he felt so strangely comfortable. The scene shifted and he was stretched out on a grassy hill watching clouds go by when the man came again bringing tea.

Muraki was not pleased by this discovery.

------

Tatsumi kept putting one foot in front of the other until he collapsed. The air was chilly, a sign he was close; but still the earth was green, a sign he was far. He heard footsteps approach but he didn't care anymore if they were friend or foe. He was too tired. They helped him to get up. A blonde and a brunette. The brunette had the same exact hair color as Tsuzuki. Tatsumi smiled at the memory and promptly passed out.

He woke up hours later in a warm bed and welcomed with a warm meal. His rescuers introduced themselves as Hijiri and Hisoka. They asked what he was doing so far from home. He told them that the snow king had taken his friend.

Hisoka wore a grave expression. "Going against the snow king will not be easy. You must be able to claim some territory in his domain or he will add you to his collection of lifeless bodies. If you don't choose wisely he will trick you to go beyond your territory and he then kill you."

Tatsumi mulled over this carefully as he continued to eat.

When he recovered enough to continue, Hijiri gave him a small music box. "Music tames the wild beast."

He opened it and heard an old song he knew Tsuzuki used to sing but he could not remember the lyrics. "Thank you."

"It may serve you well."

Tatsumi doubted a music box could help him rescue Tsuzuki, but a gift freely given is always welcome.

------

Muraki sat on his throne in a foul mood, why couldn't he control Tsuzuki. Who was the man of Tsuzuki's dreams?

A servant came into announce the presence of Tatsumi.

Now the snow king did not usually have guests. Some people got lost in his land hunting animals. Some were fortune seekers who took a wrong turn Interlopers who had to be punished. But rare it was for someone to actively seek him out. Muraki was curious so he agreed to see him.

"And what territory do you claim?"

"Where my shadow falls."

"Shadow?" He remembered Tsuzuki's dream and was disturbed by this answer.

"My shadow."

The sun was behind the stranger casting a long shadow that almost touched the snow king. 'A shadow of a threat.' The snow king told himself, he had to protect the one most precious to him. He had to get rid of Tatsumi. He studied the man before him with a careful eye. He had nothing, not even a sword or a dagger, but he was dangerous.

Muraki noticed s small bulge in Tatsumi's pocket so he asked about it.

"Visiting royalty requires one to present a gift." Tatsumi drew out the music box and it began to play.

Suddenly a voice joined in singing. "There's a place for us somewhere a place for us..." Tsuzuki's entire being was shining with happiness and it rendered both men speechless.

"Tsuzuki-san!" Both men exclaimed at once, marveling at the beautiful voice.

But Tsuzuki only had his eyes on Tatsumi. "It's you!"

"Yes! It's me."

"Tatsumi!"

Tsuzuki began to move towards Tatsumi when suddenly he found himself frozen where he stood.

"TSUZUKI!" Tatsumi shouted as he saw his friend instantly encased in a block of ice.

"HE'S MINE!" The snow king roared as he transformed himself into a dragon to kill Tatsumi.

"TATSUMI!" Screamed Tsuzuki in his mind.

Muraki was surprised to say the least when he crashed into the wall. He did not expect any power from Tatsumi. Then he saw it was Tatsumi at all but Tsuzuki. He had freed himself from his prison of ice. He had unleashed his power once more, but this time it had a focus, a goal – to protect Tatsumi. "I won't let you hurt him."

The snow king cried a terrible curse, which shook the whole palace.

Tatsumi and Tsuzuki continued to stand their ground. "We're going home."

The snow king knew he had no power over them even at winter's peak, not by brute force. However Muraki, had other talents and his power of persuasion was overpowering. "I only did it to protect you Tsuzuki-san. After all can you really go home after what you have done?"

Tsuzuki got scared. He was a murderer.

"Can he protect you Tsuzuki-san?"

"_Tsuzuki-san?"_

"Can you honestly protect him?"

"_Leave him alone! We are going home!"_

"This is your home Tsuzuki-san."

_"Tsuzuki-san don't listen to him. No matter what happens -"_

"The one who truly loves you Tsuzuki-"

"_-I love you Tsuzuki!"_

Everything fell silent as the two rivals saw their beloved about to speak. "I love you too." One heart began to fly and other was dashed.

Muraki then knew that his ice cold heart had melt over Tsuzuki. 'That is why I could not control you.' The entire palace vanished into thin air, leaving Tatsumi and Tsuzuki in each other's arms.

"Let's go home."

------

owari

September 20, 2004


End file.
